Rabbit Knight
They form a special squad that responds to disasters and invasions. There were arguments when they were founded, since they are from Toto Bunny, but the citizens now accept and respect them. As volunteer Soldiers, they train every day and never forget to go out on patrol. RACE •+2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence • Small sized Monstrous Humanoid (Monster, Demon). +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 to CMB and CMD. •Speed: 30 feet • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to acrobatics and Diplomacy checks, As well as a +6 bonus to perception checks when listening • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any Dexterous Strength: '''When the Rabit Knight should earn a bonus to Strength for leveling up as a Rabbit Knight, instead it gains the bonus to it's Dexterity. In addition it uses it's dexterity modifier to determine it's saving throws for it's techniques. '''Finesse: '''A Rabit Knight can take Weapon Finesse for it's Great Sword monster weapon. '''Shield Proficiency: '''A Rabit Knight is proficient in all shields except for Tower Shields. '''Bane (Su) At 5th level, a Rabbit Knight can imbue one of her weapons with the bane weapon special ability as a swift action. She must select one creature type when she uses this ability (and a subtype if the creature type selected is humanoid or outsider). Once selected, the type can be changed as a swift action. This ability only functions while the Rabbit Knight wields the weapon. If dropped or taken, the weapon resumes granting this ability if it is returned to the Rabbit Knight before the duration expires. This ability lasts for a number of rounds per day equal to the Rabbit Knight’s level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. This replaces the torch ability. 'Rabbit Weapon Training (Ex)' Starting at 5th level, a Rabbit Knight gains Weapon Training ability of a fighter, however it must be applied to it's natural attack. Whenever he attacks with a weapon from this group, he gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), a Rabbit Knight becomes further trained in this weapon. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a weapon from this group. This bonus also applies to CMB, CMD, Armor class, and saving throws against techniques used with swords or natural attacks. These bonuses count toward any carrot the Rabbit Knight may wield as well. This replaces the Stomach of Holding ability as well as the damage reduction of the Hundred Knight. ' ' 'Greater Bane (Su)' At 12th level, whenever an inquisitor uses her bane ability, the amount of bonus damage dealt by the weapon against creatures of the selected type increases to 4d6. 'Grit (Ex)' A Rabbit Knight makes her mark upon the world with daring deeds. Some Rabbit Knights claim they follow a mystic path of fist fighting, while others claim that their full force attacks, effort, and guts allow them to do the impossible. Whatever the reason, all Rabbit Knights have grit. In game terms, grit is a fluctuating measure of a Rabbit Knight’s ability to perform amazing actions in combat. At the start of each day, a Rabbit Knight gains a number of grit points equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Her grit goes up or down throughout the day, but usually cannot go higher than her Charisma modifier (minimum 1), though some feats and magic items may affect this maximum. A Rabbit Knight spends grit to accomplish deeds (see below), and regains grit in the following ways. Critical Hit with Greatsword: Each time the Rabbit Knight confirms a critical hit with an unarmed attack while in the heat of combat, she regains 1 grit point. Confirming a critical hit on a helpless or unaware creature or on a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the Rabbit Knight’s character level does not restore grit. Killing Blow with Greatsword: When the Rabbit Knight reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with an unarmed attack while in the heat of combat, she regains 1 grit point. Destroying an unattended object, reducing a helpless or unaware creature to 0 or fewer hit points, or reducing a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the Rabbit Knight’s character level to 0 or fewer hit points does not restore any grit. This replaces the Hundred Knight's Calorie Pool. 'Grit (Ex)' Rabbit Knights spend grit points to accomplish deeds. Most deeds grant the Rabbit Knight some momentary bonus or effect, but there are some that provide longer-lasting effects. Some deeds stay in effect as long as the Rabbit Knight has at least 1 grit point. The following is the list of base Rabbit Knight deeds. A Rabbit Knight can only perform deeds of her level or lower. Unless otherwise noted, a deed can be performed multiple successive times, as long as the appropriate amount of grit is spent to perform the deed. These replace the calorie burn ability. Chakra Strike (Ex): At 1st level, the Rabbit Knight can resolve an attack against touch AC instead of normal AC. Performing this deed costs 1 grit point per attack roll and imposes a cumulative -2 penalty on each attack made in the round. Rabbit Knight’s Dodge (Ex): At 1st level, the Rabbit Knight gains an uncanny knack for getting out of the way of ranged attacks. When a ranged attack is made against the Rabbit Knight, she can spend 1 grit point to move 5 feet as an immediate action; doing so grants the Rabbit Knight a +2 bonus to AC against the triggering attack. This movement is not a 5-foot step, and provokes attacks of opportunity. Alternatively, the Rabbit Knight can drop prone to gain a +4 bonus to AC against the triggering attack. The Rabbit Knight can only perform this deed while wearing medium or light armor, and while carrying no more than a light load. Rabbit Knight Initiative (Ex): At 3rd level, as long as the Rabbit Knight has at least 1 grit point, she gains the following benefits. First, she gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. Furthermore, if she has the Quick Draw feat, her hands are free and unrestrained, and the firearm is not hidden, she can draw a single firearm as part of the initiative check. Defensive Parry(Ex): At 3rd level, when a Rabit Knight makes a full attack with it's monster weapon, he gains a +1 bonus to AC against melee attacks until the beginning of his next turn. This bonus increases by +1 every four levels after 3rd. Performing this deed costs 1 grit point. Slash Lock (Ex): At 3rd level, if the Rabbit Knight has at least 1 grit point, she can destroy a lock on a door or object. The Rabbit Knight makes an attack roll against a lock with their Greatsword. A Diminutive lock usually has AC 7, and larger locks have a lower AC. The lock gains a bonus to its AC against this attack based on its quality. A simple lock has a +10 bonus to AC, an average lock has a +15 bonus to AC, a good lock has a +20 bonus to AC, and a superior lock has a +30 bonus to AC. Arcane lock grants a +10 bonus to the AC of a lock against this attack. On a hit, the lock is destroyed, and the object can be opened as if it were unlocked. On a miss, the lock is destroyed, but the object is jammed and still considered locked. It can still be unlocked by successfully performing this deed, by using the Disable Device skill, or with the break DC, though the DC for either break or Disable Device or the AC increases by 10. A key, combination, or similar mechanical method of unlocking the lock no longer works, though knock can still be employed to bypass the lock, and the creator of an arcane lock can still bypass the wards of that spell. Quick Learning (Ex): At 3rd level, by spending a grit point as a move action, a Rabbit Knight can gain the benefits of a single combat feat. The Rabbit Knight must meet the prerequisites for this feat. The feat lasts for 1 minute. If this ability is used again before a previous use has been completed, it replaces the previous use. At 9th level this can grant 2 feats, and at 15th level it can grant 3 feats. Each feat costs 1 grit point, but it takes only 1 move action to gain all of them. Deadly Blade (Ex): At 7th level, as a full-round action, the Rabbit Knight can take careful aim and pool all of her attack potential into a single, deadly slash. When she does this, she makes an attack on a single target, but makes as many attack rolls as she can, based on her base attack bonus. She makes the attack rolls in order from highest bonus to lowest, as if she were making a full attack. If any of the attack rolls hit the target, the Rabbit Knight’s single attack is considered to have hit. For each additional successful attack roll beyond the first, the Rabbit Knight increases the damage of the attack by the base damage dice of the attack. For instance, if a 7th-level Rabbit Knight hits with both attacks, she does 2d8 points of damage with the shot, instead of 1d8 points of damage, before adding any damage modifiers. Precision damage and extra damage from weapon special abilities (such as flaming) are added with damage modifiers and are not increased by this deed. If one or more rolls are critical threats, she confirms the critical once using her highest base attack bonus –5. For each critical threat beyond the first, she reduces this penalty by 1 (to a maximum of 0). The Rabbit Knight must spend 1 grit point to perform this deed. Nimble Disarm (Ex): At 7th level, when a Rabbit Knight successfully disarms an opponent using it's monster weapon, the swordlord also deals normal damage to the target, but without the normal Strength (Or Dexterity) bonus to damage. This can be used so long as you possess at least 1 grit point. Steel Bastion (Ex): At 7th level, a Rabbit Knight can throw up a blazing wall of steel to defend himself. When fighting defensively as a full-round action with it's natural weapon, the Rabbit Knight’s penalties on all attacks in a round are reduced by 2, and the dodge bonus to AC is increased by 2 for the same round. This costs 1 grit point to use. Targeting (Ex): At 7th level, as a full-round action, the Rabbit Knight can make a single attack and choose part of the body to target. She gains the following effects depending on the part of the body targeted. If a creature does not have one of the listed body locations, that part cannot be targeted. This deed costs 1 grit point to perform no matter which part of the creature she targets. Creatures that are immune to sneak attacks are immune to these effects. • Arms: On a hit, the target takes no damage from the hit but drops one carried item of the Rabbit Knight’s choice, even if the item is wielded with two hands. Items held in a locked gauntlet are not dropped on a hit. • Head: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and is also confused for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. • Legs: On a hit, the target is damaged normally and knocked prone. Creatures that have four or more legs or that are immune to trip attacks are immune to this effect. • Torso: Targeting the torso threatens a critical on a 19–20. • Wings: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and must make a DC 20 Fly check or fall 20 ft. Bleeding Wound (Ex): At 11th level, when the Rabbit Knight hits a living creature with an unarmed attack, she can spend 1 grit point as a free action to have that attack deal extra bleed damage. The amount of bleed damage is equal to the Rabbit Knight’s Charisma modifier. Alternatively, the Rabbit Knight can spend 2 grit points to deal 1 point of Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution bleed damage (Rabbit Knight’s choice) instead. Creatures that are immune to sneak attacks are also immune to these types of bleed damage. Counterattack (Ex): At 11th level, a Rabbit Knight can make an attack of opportunity as an immediate action against an opponent who hits the Rabbit Knight with a melee attack, so long as the attacking creature is within the Rabbit Knight’s reach. Reckless Dash (Ex): At 11th level, whenever the Rabbit Knight is effected by an ability that requires a reflex saving throw, she can spend 1 grit point as an immediate action to move double their movement speed and make a single attack against the creature causing the effect. The Rabbit Knight is treated as if they failed the reflex saving throw and takes full damage from the effect. If the Rabbit Knight would usually be immune to the type of damage, it still takes 1/2 damage. If the Rabbit Knight cannot see the creature causing the damage it cannot use this ability. Lightning Recovery (Ex): At 11th level, as long as the Rabbit Knight has at least 1 grit point, she can recover from falling prone as a swift action. By spending 1 grit point, the Rabbit Knight can recover from falling prone as an instant action. Evasive (Ex): At 15th level, when the Rabbit Knight has at least 1 grit point, she gains the benefit of the uncanny dodge, and improved uncanny dodge rogue class features. She uses her Rabbit Knight level as her rogue level for improved uncanny dodge. Rabbit Knight's Luck (Ex): At 15th level, the Rabbit Knight can spend grit to reroll a saving throw or a skill check. It costs 2 grit points to reroll a saving throw, and 1 grit point to reroll a skill check. The Rabbit Knight must take the result of the second roll, even if it is lower. The deed’s cost cannot be reduced by the true grit class ability, the Signature Deed feat, or any other effect that reduces the amount of grit a deed costs. Cheat Death (Ex): At 19th level, whenever the Rabbit Knight is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points, she can spend all of her remaining grit points (minimum 1) to instead be reduced to 1 hit point. Death’s Shot (Ex): At 19th level, when the Rabbit Knight scores a critical hit, she can spend 1 grit point to deal normal damage, and the target must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 the Rabbit Knight’s level + the Rabbit Knight’s Strength modifier. On a failed saving throw, the target dies. This is a death attack. Performing this deed does not allow the Rabbit Knight to regain grit from confirming a critical hit or making a killing blow. Dreadful Smite (Ex): At 19th level, when a Rabbit Knight makes an attack roll the Rabbit Knight can spend 2 grit points to add their Charisma modifier to the attack roll and gain a bonus to damage equal to 1/2 of her level. If the attack misses the grit points are still spent. Marshal Rabbit (Su) Using your experience and skill, you have learned to be a marshal of the battlefield. Once per day as a standard action, you can select up to 5 combat feats, Teamwork feats, or style feats and gain them. You must meet the prerequisites for these feats when you activate this ability. Alternatively, you can choose to select any 3 feats, and they can be of any type, however you still need to meet the prerequisites to use them. This lasts for 2 rounds per level. This replaces the Chaos Revelation ability. ='Rabbit Knight Techniques'= 1st-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques— Magic Weapon, Endure Elements, Shield, Mage Armor, Shield of faith, Anticipate peril, True Strike, Infernal Healing, Comprehend Languages, Detect Charm, Detect Secret Doors, Detect Undead, See Alignment, Keep Watch, Moment of Greatness, Unprepared Combatant, Cause Fear, Ray of Enfeeblement, Ray of Sickening, Ant Haul, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall, Jump 2nd-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques— False Life, Cat's Grace, Barkskin, Certain Grip, Animal Messenger, Natural Rhythm, Scent Trail, 3rd-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques— Keen Edge, Haste, Burrow, Dominate Animal, Hide Campsite, Lilly pad Stride, Greater Magic Fang, 4th-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques— Greater Darkvision, Calcific Touch, Bloody Claws, Freedom of Movement, Strong Jaw, Dimension Door, Double Usa Swipe ** 5th-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques— Sonic Thrust, Dismissal, Covetous Aura, Commune with Nature, Stoneskin, Break Enchantment, Feeblemind, Sonic Thrust, Righteous Might, Damnation Stride, Echolocation 6th-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques—Enemy Hammer, Mass Cat's Grace, Move Earth, Battlemind Link, Legend Lore, Greater Heroism, True Seeing, Shadow Walk, Moon Shine Slash ** 7th-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques—Spell Turning, Rampart, Walk through space, Ki Shout, Resounding Blow, Carrot Funnel **, Rabbit Slicer (Magichange) ** 8th-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques— Iron Body, Frightful Aspect, Sunburst, Stormbolts, Greater Shout, Antipathy, Iron Body, Burst of Glory, Moment of Prescience, Spellscar, protection from spells 9th-Level Rabbit Knight Techniques— Energy Drain, Fiery Body, Heroic Invocation, Freedom, Unholy Sword, Gold Moon Judgment **, Moon Child (Magichange) ** REINCARNATION If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Rabbit Knight Reincarnation